A Marthie all the way
by honksfan4life
Summary: Martin never lived with the Camdens and he never slept with Sandy. I suck at summaries so please read. I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY UNLESS YOU DONT RECONIZE IT.
1. Chapter 1

Eric and Annie Camden- Still very much in love with each other.

Matt and Sarah Camden- Matt is 25 and Sarah is 24. Matt is an obgyn and Sarah works in the er. They have 3 kids. Twin boys Eric Michael and Johnathon Robert who are 6 and a little girl Raven Icess who is 3.

Mary and Ben Kinkirk- They have been married for 2 years, Mary is 23 and Ben is 25. Ben is a firefighter in Glen Oak and Mary stays at home with the 3 girls. The triplets are 1.5, there names are Autumn leigh, Elizabeth Ruth, and Maria lynn.

Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk- They have been married for 3 years. Kevin is back on the police force and Lucy is working at the church with her dad. Kevin is 22 and Lucy is 21. They have 2 kids a girl named Savannah who is now 3 and a son Lucas Kevin who is 6 months.

Simon and Sandy Camden- They just got married about 3 weeks ago, they are expecting there first child together any time now. Simon is 20 and Sandy is 19

Ruthie- she is a senior at Glen Oak high school. She is 16. She got the chance to graduate early.

Martin is also a senior at Glen Oak high but he is also the new kid. He never lived with the Camdens. Marin is 18.

Sam and David- They are now 11 and in middle school and don't have much time for each other now.

CHAPTER ONE: FINALLY A SENIOR

Beep beep beep beep, Ruthie rolls over and shuts off her alarm as it contnuies to go off. Great she thought its Monday and I have a whole week before I can sleep in again. I better get out of bed before mom sends the troops up here to make sure I am awake. Time to do my normal rutine before schoool that I do every moring.

"Ruthie, you need to get up and come down here please, you need to eat breakfast," Annie yelled up at her daughter. Sometimes I wonder if she does this to annoy me thought Annie. Eric comes up behind his wife and gives her a kiss on the neck. "Good Morining beautiful," Says Eric. " Oh good morning handsom," replies Annie. Mean while why her parents are down stairs kissing all over each other Ruthie is trying to figure out what to wear to school so she calls her best friend Kathy and asks her what she is wearing. Kathy said "well I was thinking of going with the blue skirt and blue tank top that you gave me for my birthday last year." "Oh ok than I will wear the matching one to that since you got it for me for my 16th birthday." Relplied Ruthie.

Now that I am dressed lets go and see what mom made for breakfast, it kinda smells like bacon and eggs. As she enters the kitchen her mom turns to her and smiles " good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" " not to bad last night mom so whats for breakfast today?" asks a still groggy Ruthie " I figured I would make your favorite this morning since you are now a senior in high school." Replies Annie. Well after I ate my breakfast I grabbed the keys to my bmw that my dad bought me for my sweet 16 since I got my license. "Bye mom I'm heading out to school, I wanna catch Kathy before class starts so I can get my notes back for ap English." With saying that Ruthie left and drove the 10 minute drive to school.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The new boy

Once I arrived at school I found Kathy sitting at the table waiting for me to arrive. I walk up to her and ask her who the hunk is that is sitting at the end of our table. She smiles and says " I think his name is Martin Brewer but I'm not sure, hey I have an idea why don't you go talk to him." " I don't think I can do that, I mean just looking at him my knees go weak and my heart beats out of my chest." I reply. I know him thinks Ruthie to herself but from where? While the girls are sitting there talking about Martin they notice that one of Ruthie's friends Mac walks up to Martin and asks if needs any help.

" Well maybe you can answer me one question, Who is that girl with the long brown curley hair and big beautiful brown eyes? She looks so familier but I cant place it. " Asks Marin. Mac just smiles and says " oh that would be my best friend Ruthie Camden. Why do you ask man?" "Oh no reason at all other than she is beautiful and I would love to meet her but it looks like she just keeps to herself with the girl sitting next to her. I have watched her since Friday when I started here." Replies Martin.

The bell rings and Martin, Mac, Kathy, And Ruthie all get up from the table with out really looking at one another and head to class. To everyone's surprise they all have ap English first class. The teacher Mr. Gaffney tells the class that there is a new student joing the English class and he tells Martin to go have a seat next to Ms. Camden so they can begin. "Well class I hope you are all ready for the test this morning on Romeo and Juliet since we have just finished the book." Mannnnnnnnnnnn the class growns they hate having to take a test in morning. Oh by the way class Marin will not be taking the test so if anyone has a copy of the book that Mr. Brewer can borrow please lend it to him now, the teacher says. Ruthie quickly hands her book to Martin and he smiles at her, oh my god he is so hot maybe I can invite over to the house for dinner and he can bring his parents if he don't live alone. That would be awesome she thinks to her self. Bringggggggggggg the bell sounds the end of the first class and Ruthie says bye to her two best friends Kathy and Mac. " So what does your schedule look like Martin?" asks Ruthie. Martin pulls out his schedule and shows her and she relizes that they have all of the same class so this should be intreasting since they sit right next to each other.

**THE LAST 30 MINUTES OF SCHOOL.**

"Hey Marin how are you getting home from school?" asks Ruthie. "oh I was just going to ride the bus home why do you have a better idea?" asks Martin, Ruthie rolls her eyes and tells him to met her at her locker which is number 2170 after he gets his stuff from his locker and she will take him home. Bringgggg, "There's the bell so meet me in 10 minutes and I will give you that ride home and we can talk and get to know each other if you want to," replies Ruthie walking away before he gets a chance to talk to her. She mets up with her best friends and tells them "this could be fun, I am going to take Martin home so he don't have to ride a bus with a bunch of underclass men." They just give that smile that sure that's all you wanna do to him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

10 minutes after the bell rung to signal the end of the day Martin is waiting for Ruthie by the doors since he doesn't know what her car looks like. "Hey you are ready to go?" asks Ruthie in a all to seductive voice. " Oh huh, ya sure lets go," replies Martin. The first few minutes of the car ride are quiet so Ruthie decides to turn on the radio and realizes that the song on the radio could not have picked a better time to play.

_**I CROSS MY HEART**_

_**Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start. **_

_**I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart. **_

_**From here on after let's stay the way we are right now, **_

_**And share all the love and laughter **_

_**That a lifetime will allow. **_

_**I cross my heart and promise to **_

_**Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. **_

_**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine. **_

_**You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete, **_

_**And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet. **_

_**As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see, **_

_**So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be. **_

_**I cross my heart and promise to **_

_**Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. **_

_**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine. **_

_**And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm, **_

_**You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm. **_

_**In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine, **_

_**A love as true as mine.**_

When the song was over Martin just looks at Ruthie, he can't believe that she can sing that good and damn he couldn't get over the fact of how sexy she was.

" Oh sorry Martin I get carried away when I sing. I totally forgot someone was in the car with me, normally I wont sing if there is someone else in the car." Said Ruthie while a slight blush was showing it self on her checks. Well Martin looks like you are home, why don't you give me a call and maybe you and your family can come over for diner since my mom still cooks for an army said ruthie and she handed him her number, and says call me.

Than it dawned on her he just lived right across the street from her house. Oh this could be so good right now only if I could get the courage to ask him out she thought. " Hey mom are you home?" yelled Ruthie " In the kitchen sweet heart come tell me about your day while I start supper." Replied Annie. Once in the kitchen Ruthie relives her whole day at school to her mom and tells her all about Martin Brewer. " Why don't you see if he wants to come to dinner honey and we can meet the new neighbors right after?" asks Annie. " Well mom here is the thing he is our new neighbor and I already asked him to come eat dinner and to bring his family and he said he would call me and let me know if he can. The only bad thing is that he is 18 and I am only 16 mom." Replies Ruthie. With that she left the kitchen to go upstairs and start her homework.

About 10-15 minutes after going up stairs her cell phone rings and she doesn't recognize the number so she figures it must be Martin. "Hello, is this Ruthie Camden?" asks Martin. Ruthie had to hold back a laugh and answered him " Hey Martin yes this is Ruthie, so are you coming to dinner my mom told me to invite you, and you will get to meet the whole family, since it is my sister Lucy's birthday this weekend so everyone is coming home tonight." " oh ya I will come but can you come over early and pick me up and maybe we can study until it is dinner time. I really don't understand this algebra homework." Oh ya give me a minute and I will be there." With that they hung up the phone and Ruthie bounced down the stairs and yelled back up to her mom " I am going to pick up Martin and bring over, he needs help with his math." With that she was gone and over at Martins in a minute flat.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 PICKING UP MARTIN

Knock knock. Martin Runs down the stairs with his math homework in hand and opens the door to find the beautiful Ruthie Camden still wearing her school outfit standing on his front porch. "Oh hey are you ready to go?" she asks and Martin just nods his head, to scared to speak for he don't know what will come out of his mouth.

He looks at her and asks " hey were is your car?" "Oh it is over in the drive way I live right across the street from you so it is really convinent." Martin just shook his head.

BACK AT THE CAMDEN HOUSE

"Mom I'm back, where are you?" yells Ruthie as Martins jaw just drops because she yelled across the house. " Honey I am upstairs cleaning out the hall closet so we can get more stuff in there Can you come up here for a minute please?" yells Annie. With that she looks at Martin and says come on I want you to meet someone.

Once up stairs Annie seen Martin and asks "who may this young man be Ruthie?" Oh mom This is Martin Brewer, Martin this is my mom Annie Camden." Said Ruthie. "Oh its so nice to meet you Martin, are your parents coming over tonight for supper? I don't know if Ruthie warned you but the whole family is coming over and it is going to be crazy." Warned Annie. " Oh ya she said the whole family was getting together for her sister Lucy I think that was here name," replied Martin. "Oh Ruthie hunny why don't you show him the photos of all the family members so he knows what to expect when they all start showing up. Oh by the way they will start showing up at 6:00 pm" Annie told her daughter.

UPSTAIRS IN RUTHIES ROOM

Ok Martin well let me start at the very beginning of the family. " This is My mom and dad. You meet Mrs. Camden and well my dad he is the Reverned Camden, he preaches at the Glen Oak community church. Next comes Matt he is 25 and this is his wife Sarah she is 24 and this is there 3 kids. Twin boys Eric Michael and Johnathon Robert and this is there daughter Raven Icess. The twins are 6 and Raven is 3. Next is Mary and she is 23 and this is her husband Ben he is also Kevins brother. They have 3 kids who are triplets they are 1.5 there names are Autumn Leigh, Elizabeth Ruth and Maria Lynn. Next is Lucy she is 21 and works at the church with my dad, her husband is Kevin who is 22 and is on the police force. They have 2 kids a daughter Savannah who is 3 and a son Lucas who is 6 months now. Next is my brother Simon he is 20 and his wife sandy who is 19 they are expecting there first child. Than there is me, and than my twin brothers Sam and David, they are 11 and they are normally out with friends. So there are 21 people who will be here not counting you and your mom and dad." "Oh my god, that is a hugh family, so you must have 6 other family memebers besides you that were kids. Oh my mom wont be coming she died when I was 13 so its just me and my dad but he has to work late again so its just me tonight." Replied Martin


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: MEETING THE FAMILY

Ruthie looks at Martin and for the first time notices that his eyes are an emerald Green " well shall we go down stairs and wait for the family to start showing up." " Ummmmm well I guess so, maybe after diner we can talk some more I would like to take you to my moms grave so you can meet her and by than my dad should be home and I can take you over there so you can meet him too," replied Martin. Once down stairs Ruthie hears the door open and sees that it is Kevin and Lucy with there two kids. " Hello is anyone home here?" yells Lucy. " Hey sis hows it going? Oh hi Kevin, my god Savannah you look more and more like your mommy every time I see you. How is daycare sweetie?" says Ruthie. "Hey Ruthie who is your friend over there on the couch who looks like he is in shock?" asked Kevin and Lucy together. " Oh that is Martin she said while taking Lucas away from Lucy. Hey Martin can you come over here please I would like you to meet Lucy and Kevin. Luce, Kevin this is Martin Brewer he just lives right across the street over there." " Luce mom is in the kitchen and I'm sure she would love to know that you and the kids are here, said Ruthie as she hands Lucas back to his mom.

"Dad, hey how was work down at the church? Oh I would like you to meet my friend Martin and Martin this is my dad the Reverand Camden in the flesh." Said Ruthie. "Hello son nice to meet you and hope the big family don't scare you away to quick it does have a tendancy to get quiet crazy around here with everyone around." Said Eric. "oh Ruthie has warned me sir about the family you see she showed me pictures and told me all the names not that I remember them all but I am going to try my best to remember them." Replied Martin.

Next came Matt and Sarah with there kids. "Oh my big brother Matt, and Sarah, it is so nice to see you guys again, wait a minute the last time I seen you two this happy to come home you were pregnate and you are again aren't you?" said Ruthie " Oh and by the way this is Martin, Martin this is Matt and his wife Sarah and there kids Eric, and Johnathon and Raven. I don't know if you remember them from New Yourk." "ok ok Ruthie slow down a little bit, yes we are pregnate again but you can't tell anyone yet we are waiting till the whole family is here and it is nice to see you again Martin remember I hope you treat my sister right, because I really don't want to have to hurt you." Said Matt

Next Mary showed up and by this time it was now 6:30 pm When I heard the car doors shut. I looked at Martin and asked him if he was ready to meet my other sister and her husband and he just nodded his head and looked to be in shock. "Hey Mare, Hey Ben, hey girls. I have someone I want you all to meet, guys this is Martin and Martin this is Mary, Ben, Autumn, Elizabeth, and Maria."

Next came Simon and Sandy who entered the door with smiles plastered on their faces as Sandy was due to have the baby any day now but they were not telling anyone what the sex of the baby is until it is born but I really think it is a girl. "Simon Sandy how nice to see you again, guys this is Martin and Martin this is my brother Simon and his wife Sandy oh and they brought the twins home so this would be Sam and here is David.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: THE GRAVE YARD

"Ok Ruthie now that dinner is over I want to take you to meet my mom and dad. I think you would love to meet my dad and my mom would love to know I found someone that is willing to come see her. See since her death my dad won't go out there to the grave because he feels it is his fault that she died but he couldn't do nothing about it. She had stomach cancer and the radiation and Chemo just took a toll on her body and the cancer spread to quick for them to catch and he thinks it is all his fault because instead of sitting by her side he just continued to work but spent more time there instead of taking care of her." Said Martin. When Ruthie looked over at him he could tell she had been crying and she saw the tears in his eyes and gently wiped them away.

As Ruthie is getting out of the car she notices that Martin is still sitting in the car. She walks over to were he was sitting and just let him cry on her shoulder. " Thanks Ruthie. I didn't think it would be this hard to come and see my mom but then again I had forgotten what the date was until we were sitting here and I was crying. Today makes exactly 5 years ago that she died, as hard as it may be I need to go and see my mom." Said Martin. Ruthie just didn't know what to say to him. She had never had to experience losing someone she loved the way Martin had. "Well if you want to we can sit in the car a little bit and than go and see your mom Martin. I don't have a problem just sitting here I mean after all my mom and dad know where I am and they trust me to be out here with you and I don't really have a curfew if they know where I am and who I am with." Replied Ruthie. Ruthie turns on the car and better song to play than "I WILL REMEMBER YOU."

**I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories  Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun Wanna feel your warmth upon me I wanna be the one**

**I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories**

**I'm so tired but I can't sleep Standin' on the edge of something much too deep It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word We are screaming inside But we can't be heard**

**But I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories**

**I'm so afraid to love you But more afraid to lose Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose Once there was a darkness Deep and endless night You gave me everything you had Oh you gave me light**

**And I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories**

**And I will remember you  Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories Weep not for the memories**

After the song was over Martin asks Ruthie is she would sing that song for him out at his moms grave. Ruthie knowing that she could not say no to him told him "Martin it would be my honor to sing for you and your mom. I just hope I can be as good as you want me to be with singing, because right now I am not sure I can do it without crying." " Oh Ruthie its going to be ok." He replied. With that they walked over to her grave and Martin gave her hand a squeeze to let her know it will be ok. With that she sang I will remember you.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6: THE GRAVE YARD

"Ok Ruthie now that dinner is over I want to take you to meet my mom and dad. I think you would love to meet my dad and my mom would love to know I found someone that is willing to come see her. See since her death my dad won't go out there to the grave because he feels it is his fault that she died but he couldn't do nothing about it. She had stomach cancer and the radiation and Chemo just took a toll on her body and the cancer spread to quick for them to catch and he thinks it is all his fault because instead of sitting by her side he just continued to work but spent more time there instead of taking care of her." Said Martin. When Ruthie looked over at him he could tell she had been crying and she saw the tears in his eyes and gently wiped them away.

As Ruthie is getting out of the car she notices that Martin is still sitting in the car. She walks over to were he was sitting and just let him cry on her shoulder. " Thanks Ruthie. I didn't think it would be this hard to come and see my mom but then again I had forgotten what the date was until we were sitting here and I was crying. Today makes exactly 5 years ago that she died, as hard as it may be I need to go and see my mom." Said Martin. Ruthie just didn't know what to say to him. She had never had to experience losing someone she loved the way Martin had. "Well if you want to we can sit in the car a little bit and than go and see your mom Martin. I don't have a problem just sitting here I mean after all my mom and dad know where I am and they trust me to be out here with you and I don't really have a curfew if they know where I am and who I am with." Replied Ruthie. Ruthie turns on the car and better song to play than "I WILL REMEMBER YOU."

**I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories  Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun Wanna feel your warmth upon me I wanna be the one**

**I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories**

**I'm so tired but I can't sleep Standin' on the edge of something much too deep It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word We are screaming inside But we can't be heard**

**But I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories**

**I'm so afraid to love you But more afraid to lose Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose Once there was a darkness Deep and endless night You gave me everything you had Oh you gave me light**

**And I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories**

**And I will remember you  Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories Weep not for the memories**

After the song was over Martin asks Ruthie is she would sing that song for him out at his moms grave. Ruthie knowing that she could not say no to him told him "Martin it would be my honor to sing for you and your mom. I just hope I can be as good as you want me to be with singing, because right now I am not sure I can do it without crying." " Oh Ruthie its going to be ok." He replied. With that they walked over to her grave and Martin gave her hand a squeeze to let her know it will be ok. With that she sang I will remember you.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING

Once they figured out that Martin was going to sleep upstairs with Ruthie, she knew just what she wanted to do and Martin wanted the same thing but neither one of them had yet to admit it to the other one. Ruthie broke the silence by telling him you do know just because I'm a p.k does not mean I am as innocent as most people think I really am or did you forget about that night in New York 4 months ago? Martin just looked at her and didn't know what to say so instead of saying something and messing up this connection so he just leans in and starts to kiss her. She was at first taken back but quickly opened up so he could deepen the kiss and he did. As he deepens the kiss Ruthie starts to unbutton his shirt. As soon as it is unbutton she yanks it off of him. Martin while still kissing her lifts her shirt up and pulls his lips away from hers so he can get the shirt over her head. Pretty soon Ruthie is taken his pants and boxers all the way off leaving him standing there in the nude. When Martin realizes that he has nothing on he slowly takes the skirt that Ruthie was wearing and removed it right after that he removes her silk panties and her matching bra. She throws him onto the bed and climbs in with him. As he is kissing her breasts all you can hear is oh martin oh god yes.

A/N I decided to leave the sex out. Sorry for the disappointment.

Ruthie and Martin laid there with smiles glued on their faces when Ruthie suddenly realizes that he didn't use protection and she never got on the pill. She turns to Martin and said "um Martin, neither one of us used protection and I'm not on the pill so there could be a chance that I just got pregenate. I am so sorry I didn't think about the protection until now please don't be mad at me for that." Martin turned to Ruthie and said " It don't matter if you get pregenate I will be here for you no matter what and I am not mad at you. We both got caught up in the moment. Now lets go to sleep so we can get up for school in the morning." With that being said Ruthie snuggled into Martins chest and within minutes her breathing became even and soft and he knew that she was a sleep so he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him and he soon after that fell asleep as well. It was just like the night back in New York Martin thought to himself as he was drifting off to sleep.


	9. Now What

CHAPTER 9: SCHOOL TIME. IT IS NOW FRIDAY.

"Oh my god Kathy, I cant believe this. I'm 3 days late. Oh wait I never told you but Monday I slept with Martin." Whispered Ruthie. Kathy took her friend by the hand and went to find Martin. " Hey brewer um you got a second?" " Hey ya I have time for Ruthie why whats going on? Ruthie baby why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" asked a very concerned Martin. " Oh Martin I don't know how to tell you this. I just need you to hold me into your chest and let me cry." Sobbed Ruthie. Kathy told Martin why don't you take her out to her car so you two can talk I mean you only have 30 minutes left of class any way so it shouldn't be a problem and if the teachers say anything I will just tell them that you guys had a family emergancey so go she really needs to talk to you.

With that being said Martin wraps his arm around Ruthie's waist and leads her out to her blue bmw and asks her what is wrong. "Oh Martin the thing is, is that I might be pregnate I'm 3 days late." Said Ruthie. " Oh baby girl its ok we will get through this together and we will tell all our parents together tonight since my dad accepted the invation to Lucy's party anyway," Martin tells Ruthie don't worry I will be there all the way for you and our child." " First we need to go to the doctor I'll call Sarah and see if she can come in so I can have her do it since I know she can keep a secret." Explained Ruthie.

"Hello?" Sarah answered confused why Ruthie would be calling her. " Sarah listen I need to ask you a favor, can you meet me and Martin at the clinic? Please don't ask why I will tell you everything once there." Answered Ruthie. 10 minutes later Martin and Ruthie pulled up to the clinic and noticed that Sarah had just got there as well. " Well lets go inside and we can talk," said Sarah. "Ok Sarah I called you because I know you can keep a secret and I know you wont tell anyone. The thing is Martin and I had sex on Monday night and I'm 3 days late and I think that I might be pregenate." Said Ruthie "please say something Sarah?" " Wow ok well lets go back to the room and I will run the blood test to see if you are and don't worry I wont tell anyone if you are that is your place to tell them. Martin I hope you know if she is pregenate than the men will hound you and expect you to marry Ruthie but I want you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Explained Sarah.

About 15 minutes later Sarah comes in and Ruthie could tell she had been crying so Ruthie just looked at Martin than at Sarah and said "Sarah I'm I'm I'm pregnate aren't I?" " Well Ruthie yes you are. Lets do an ultrasound, oh and by the way I think you and I both know this is not the first time you had sex with Martin because I know you meet him in New York when Matt and I lived there. So you may be farther along than you think." Said Sarah with a smile on her face. Martin and Ruthie knew they were busted now and if she was farther along than what they think than she would have to tell her parents about the month she spent with Sarah and Matt.

"Well Ruthie you are 4 months pregnate and we both know it was 4 months ago when you were first introduced to Martin, I knew you two had sex and so does Matt, oh by the way Matt is outside the room he wants to come in and see you." Sarah said. Matt came in and knew that she was pregnate and he knew it was when he had her in New York with him. "Ruthie I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let you two sleep together back than." Cried Matt. " Oh Matt its not your fault, I should have known better but there is no turning back and Martin plans to be there for me and the baby, but right now I need to get home so we can tell mom, dad, and Mr. Brewer.


	10. Telling The Parents

CHAPTER 10: TELLING THE PARENTS.

"Mom, dad, Mr. Brewer can you come in here for a minute, tell Lucy sorry but we really need to talk to the 3 of you and Sarah and Matt please come in here also since you already know what is going on," yelled Ruthie. Once all three parents and her brother and sister in law were in the living room she grabbed Martins hand and started telling them. " Ok this is not easy for us to tell you so please don't say anything and you cant get mad at us or forbid us to see each other. But 4 months ago mom and dad when you sent me to stay with Matt and Sarah, and Mr. Brewer sent Martin to stay with his Aunt for a month I meet Martin. I asked Matt if he could stay with us since his aunt was just taken to the er for chest pain and Matt said yes. None of this is Matt or Sarah fault it is all mine and Martins but the connection we felt that night was to strong for us to do anything about and well I had sex with Martin and than Monday night when you said I could stay over there again we had sex again, I noticed that this morning I was 3 days late so I called Sarah and had her meet us up at the clinic and she said she would be right there and when we got there I told Sarah and she ran a blood test and well I am pregenate, I thought it was Monday when I slept with Martin because this is the first time I missed my period but when Sarah did the ultrasound it shows I am 4 months pregnate, that would mean I concived it the night I asked Matt if Martin could stay so he was not alone at his aunts house." "Wow ok well, I guess since you know what you did was wrong I wont punish you but I do have one question. How did you hide it for 4 months?" asks Annie and Eric at the same time. Ruthie replied " I don't know how come I am not showing but I am happy that I am not showing as of right now but Sarah said the baby looked healthy and all was well with it. Martin and I know the sex of the baby but we are not ready to tell every one what the sex of it is yet.

About 25 minutes after telling her parents Ruthie once again yells " Mom, Dad hurry up Sandy's water just broke and I am taking her and Simon and Martin to the hospital meet us there please. After she told her mom what she was doing she told Simon and Martin to get Sandy into the back seat so she could get to the hospital. About 10 minutes they were at the Glen Oak Medical Center and Ruthie was pushing Sandy in the wheel chair while Simon was talking to the nurse and holding Sandy's hand. "Ow this hurts so bad, Simon I hate you right now." Screams Sandy.


	11. Newest Member

CHAPTER 11: THE NEWEST CAMDEN

After about 3 hours of waiting Simon came out and said " first we want Martin and Ruthie to come back first so they can meet the newest Camden Member." "Oh my god Simon she is beautiful, she looks just like you, what did you guys decide to name her and I cant believe I'm an aunt again," whispers Ruthie who has now taken her niece from Sandy and was over by the window, she didn't even notice that Martin and Simon went to get the rest of the family before Ruthie could sing. She had a habit at the birth of every new baby in the family she would always sing one song just by her self. Ruthie didn't even notice that her family was now in the room when she started to sing God Bless The Broken Road.

**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true  That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you Yes He did  I think about the years I spent, just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you But you just smile and take my hand You've been there, you understand It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true  That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you  But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms This much I know is true  That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you  That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you.**

Once she had finished singing she looked behind her and saw she had the whole family in tears, she started to cry herself. "Ok Simon and Sandy what did you name the newest member of the Camden family?" asked Ruthie. Ok well since we know how much family means to everyone of us we have decided to mix the name of all the females in the family and came up with Ruthie Ann Marie Camden." Simon said proudly as he held his daughter out to his mom so grandma could hold the newest member of the family.


	12. The News

CHAPTER 12: TELLING EVERYONE THE NEWS

"Well since we are all in the same room Sarah and I have some good news to share with you all. Sarah is pregnate again and we are so excited to be extending our family." Said Matt. "Well since Matt and Sarah broke the ice," started Ruthie who was now starting to cry, " Martin and I are expecting a baby in 5 months also. We just found out today about it." Finished Ruthie.

Everyone got up to hug Matt, Sarah, Ruthie, and Martin. When Ruthie noticed that none of them were mad she let out the breath that she was holding. " Another thing I want to tell everyone is Martin and I have been together for 4 months, I meet him in New York when mom and dad sent me to stay with Matt," said Ruthie.

With that being said Simon, Matt, Kevin, Ben and Eric told Martin that they needed to see him outside and yes it had to be done now. After kissing Ruthie and telling her that he would be back after whatever was going on, than he surprised everyone by bending down and kissing Ruthie's belly and told the baby that daddy loved it and he would always be there to take care of it and mommy.

Once outside it was Eric that started the conversation. " Ok Martin well this has been what all of us guys have done since Mary started dating and it is to tell you what will happen if you ever hurt my little girl. First off let me start by saying one you would be sinning against god and well that is unforgivable and second if you ever hurt even a hair on her head I will make sure you are never allowed Glen Oak again. Am I clear?" Martin replied "crystal clear sir."

Next it was Matt's turn and he told Martin that if he hurt his baby sister he would make sure he was put in the hospital's icu unit and in a coma. That scared Martin and he told Matt that he understood. Kevin went next and told him that if he hurt his little sister that he would make sure he went to jail after being released from the hospital because he would shoot him in the leg. Martin told Kevin that he understood crystal clear. Next was Ben who told Martin that although he had not been in the family as long as everyone else he had grown to love Ruthie as his sister and he would do what ever it took to protect her even if that means having him stuck in a burning house. Martin just nodded his head. Last was Simon who told Martin " I have watched my sister date men after men because she never thought anyone loved her the way she wanted to be loved and that every time one of those men hurt her he went on a stake out looking for the man. The last one that broke her heart left her standing on the curb in the pooring rain with her heart in her hands and no way to fix it. If I find out you hurt her in any way shape or form I will make sure that I beat the living crap out of you so that you can never hurt her again. Do I make myself clear to you Martin?" " Yes all of you make yourselves very clear and I want all of you to know that I love Ruthie with all my heart and I would never dream of hurting her, I cant imagine life without her in it. I am going to be there to support her and our babies. Yes that's right I said babies. She is having twins but don't say anything she wants to tell everyone later."


	13. Simon's Birthday

CHAPTER 13: SIMONS BIRTHDAY.

4 month's have passed since Simon welcomed his daughter into the world.

Once again the whole family had come together to celebrate another family birthday, this time is was Simons birthday and he was turning 21. Ruthie was now 8 months pregnate and was a big as her front door if she went threw it sideways. When everyone found out Martin and her were having twins they all decided it would be appropriate to throw her a baby shower and when she went into the baby shower everyone was there and they had bought close and blankets and everything she would need in neutral colors since they had not told anyone what they were having. Ruthie decided that she would tell Simon on his birthday with a shirt that read "Uncle to twins, 1 boy and 1 girl."

Now that everyone was here Annie told all of them to come out into the back yard so they could start the party. Ruthie was the last one out since she was having a hard time getting up and down. Once outside Simon asked if everyone wanted cake first or him to open the gifts, well they all decided cake would be best to have first that way it didn't melt since they had bought an ice cream cake since they all knew that it was Simons favorite.

Once the cake was done being eaten and everyone was extremely full Simon decided it was time to open gifts and when he was looking threw them he noticed he had one from everyone including Martin but he didn't have one from Ruthie. He was hurt that his little sister hadn't gotten him anything but he figured there was a good reason why and he would just have to wait and see. He started with the gift from Eric which he gave him a new pair of boxing gloves since he was a golden glove boxer. Annie got him a new car since the one he had was only a two seater and he now needed room to put the car seat. Matt got him a mouth piece with a new robe for boxing. Sarah got him some new shoes since she really didn't know what else to get him. Mary and Ben got him two tickets to London since him and Sandy never really got to take a honeymoon after they got married. Kevin and Lucy got him a prepaid motel stay in London since Mary and Ben had decided to give them a honeymoon they figured they could get the motel room paid for. He opened the twins gift and he smiled when he had noticed that they took the picture of him and happy when they first got him and framed it in a frame that said I love my dog. He opened Martins gift and just turned to look at him and his sister and said so you are having a boy and a girl? "Yes we are we didn't know how to tell you what we are having so we decided that we were going to get everyone shirts that matched what there relation to the babies is." Replied Ruthie, "now Simon I know you think I didn't get you a birthday gift but I figured I would give you something that will always be in your heart for the rest of your lives. I burned you a CD with all of your favorite music on it but instead of the artist singing it I am." Simon ran over to Ruthie and gave her a big hug and told her that he loved her and he was so grateful that she was his sister.

30 Minutes after the gifts were opened Ruthie felt a weird pain in her back and stomach and told Martin that she thought she was in labor and no sooner than she finished her sentence her water broke and the whole family know it was time to get her to the hospital to welcome two new members to the family.


	14. CAMDENBREWER TWINS

CHAPTER 14: TWO NEW MEMBERS OF THE CAMDEN-BREWER FAMILY.

It took them 10 minutes to get the hospital. "Can we get some help here, My girlfriend just went into labor and her water already broke, Hello." Yelled an angry Martin. He was angry because no one seemed to care that Ruthie the love of his life was now in labor so he decided the best way to get their attention was to yell. Not long after he yelled the doctor's were rushing toward them and told Martin that he had to wait out here why we get her into the room and than he could go back and be with her.

All the Camdens and Mr. Brewer came in and asked Martin what was going on and he said that he had to stay out until the doctor came out to get him. 10 minutes after everyone showed up the parents and Martin were allowed back there. Ruthie looked up and seen them and said "well I know this is going to be weird but this is who I would like to stay in my room when I deliever the twins. Mr. Brewer, mom, dad, and Martin. That's it no one else can come in until after they are born."

1.5 hours later

"Ok Ruthie its time to push so we can get these two babies out into the world," said Dr. Turner. With that being said Ruthie screamed out in pain as she gave the Dr. one big push and heard the cries of a little baby. "It's a girl," said Dr. Turner, "Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" "Yes please," replied Martin. "Ok Ruthie lets push the second bundle of joy out into the world." In couraged Dr. Turner. Not even 2 minutes later the cry of the second baby was heard filling the room, "It's a boy," replied Dr. Turner.

Once both the babies had been cleaned up Ruthie was holding her daughter and Martin was holding his son and they were both smiling the biggest smile that anyone had ever seen on their face. Annie went out to get the rest of the family so they could all come back and see Ruthie. Sandy had decieded that she was going to stay home with all the younger children including Sam and David. Once the whole family was in the hospital room Ruthie looked up and smiled and said "Guys I would like you to meet Samantha Annie Camden Brewer." Martin looked at the family and said "I would like to introduce to you Beau Eric Camden Brewer." Everyone asked them why the decieded on the names that they picked and it was Martin who answered them and said " My mom's name was Samantha and than for the middle name we choose Mrs. Camden's name, Beau is my dad's name and Eric is the Reverends name. Ruthie wanted to name the twins after the 4 most important people in our lives and we figured since they have been here to support us threw the whole thing we would name them after our parents." This made Reverend and Annie and Beau cry.

Ruthie told everyone that was in the room she was grateful that they were all there to support her but someone needed to go and let Sandy come up and meet her niece and nephew, Lucy said she would go since she had to get up early to talk at the church tomorrow morning. 10 minutes later Sandy came into the room and told them that the twins were beautiful. Annie figured since Ruthie was normally the one to sing to the news babies that she would do it this time and deceided that only one song would fit the way things were now. Angel Lullaby by Reba is what she sang.

**Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace**

**Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face**

**One sweet angel sleeping in my arms**

**You are the promise I knew God would keep**

**You are the gift that makes my world complete**

**And you'll never know how much I love you**

**But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through**

**Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why**

**So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby**

Ruthie told her mom thank you and asked if everyone could leave so she could get some sleep.


	15. December

CHAPTER 15: December already

1 week from the day the twins were born.

It is Christmas eve and Martin wants to talk to Mr. Camden, so he asks him if they could go to his office and talk that it was really important to him if he could take a few minutes and talk to him. Once inside the office Martin asked " Reverend Camden I know that Ruthie and I have done things backwards from how they are suppose to be done but you know that I love your daughter with everything I have and I would never hurt her. I was wondering if you would give me your blessing to marry Ruthie." Eric looked up at Martin and replied "Martin I do agree that you two have done things backwards. I think it is great that you love my daughter so much. It would be my honor to let you marry Ruthie, you two are the perfect couple. You have my blessing."

Martin went upstairs to the attic were him, Ruthie, and the twins were staying and noticed that Ruthie was already asleep. He kissed the top of her head and covered her up. He walked over to the cribs that were set up on the other side of the room and smiled at his children. They look so much like Ruthie he thought. Well since he didn't want to wake her up he went back down stairs and was in the kitchen looking for a snack when he heard someone coming down the stairs and when he looked it was Annie.

"Annie I would like to talk to you, I need a little bit of help with my Christmas gift to Ruthie. I would like to run it by you and see if maybe you could help me," said Martin. Annie said "Martin I would love to help you but how about we go out back so we can talk that way no one wakes up and Ruthie wont hear you." Right after they were out side he told Annie " I got the blessing from Eric to ask Ruthie to Marry me but I don't know how to do it. I mean I have the ring and all but I want it to be the most romantic thing that Ruthie has ever seen. I was thinking about having you guys going over to Ojai Valley Inn and Spa and telling Ruthie that you had to go help Simon move some stuff around so they could get the bed set up in the master room. Than I would ask Ruthie if she wanted to go out to diner. There would be reservation for 25 people so that everyone could be including the kids. What do you think?" "Oh Martin that is so romantic. I will help you with that. I will run it by the family tonight one at a time and see if they can get there say about 4:00 pm and you guys need to be there by 4:30 pm at the latest." Said Annie with tears in her eyes.

Martin headed back upstairs and as soon as he go to the top of them he heard Samantha start to cry so he went over to her crib so Ruthie could sleep since she had not been sleeping to much lately. He went over to the fridge that they had upstairs and grabbed a bottle that Ruthie had already pumped since she knew the twins would wake up through out the night. No sooner he got her to go back to sleep Beau woke up so Martin fed him and put him back to bed. Then he climbed in bed and pulled Ruthie close to him and drifted off to sleep thinking about tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: THE PROPSAL

Everyone agreed that they would help Martin out. At four Martin asked Ruthie if she would like to go out to diner, just him, her, and the twins and he told her to dress nice since it had now been 6 months that they were together he wanted to take her some where special. 10 minutes later Ruthie and the twins were dressed really nice. Martin and Beau Eric were dressed in a tux and Ruthie and Samantha both had on a dark blue dress.

Once they were driving Ruthie asked where they were going but Martin would not tell her so she just on the radio and listened to the music as they drove the 15 minute drive to the hotel. Everyone was already there but the waiter had lit the candles and the roses were out on the table all of the Camden's and Mr. Brewer were sitting in the dark area of the hotel dinning area.

Martin parked the car and went around to open the door for Ruthie, after she got out he opened the back door and took Beau out first and than pulled Samantha out as well. They walked inside and Ruthie asked Martin why they were in a fancy place and he told her it was there 6 month anniversary and he wanted to make it special. Ruthie didn't ask anymore questions. The waiter came over and asked what they would be having to drink and since Martin and Ruthie were both underage they decided they would drink Pepsi. The waiter brought out there drinks and took there order. The rest of them had already eaten since Martin was going to wait to pop the question until they had finished eating and were out on the floor dancing to the first song that she ever song to him. Once they had finished eating Martin asked Ruthie if she would do the honors of dancing with him and that the waiter would sit there with the kids while they danced. She said yes she would.

The song I cross my heart came on and Ruthie and Martin danced until the end of the song and when Ruthie went to walk back to the table Martin stopped her. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black velvet box and said " Ruthie Camden ever since I laid eyes on you back in New York, I knew that you were the one for me. I love you and our children with all my heart and would not change a thing about the way things have happen. Ruthie Elizabeth Camden will you do the honors of being my wife?"

"Oh my god Martin I have loved you since I first saw you sitting at the park crying because you were visiting your aunt and she was rushed to the hospital. Yes I will marry you," said a very happy Ruthie Camden. Oh my I have to call my parents and let them know, Ruthie thought to her self, but no sooner than the thought was finished They all came out of the back and congratulated both of them and told Martin Welcome to the Family Son, and with that they all went home and took the twins with them, so Martin and Ruthie could have the night alone in the hotel room that Martin had paid for earlier that week.

He was never happier than to see the smile on Ruthie's face and knowing that she loved him made what he asked even more right. They headed upstairs to their room and were soon out of the hot tube and in the bed.


	17. Wedding plans

Chapter 17: Planning the wedding.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. Takes place in May. The twins are now 5 months old. Ruthie is 17, and Martin is 19

When Martin and Ruthie finally reached home it was about 1 pm and their parents had been waiting in the living room. The figured that they needed to talk about the wedding and figure out when the kids wanted to get married and what kind of wedding it was going to and figure out who was doing what in the wedding. It had been 5 hole months since the twins arrived and 5 months since Martin asked Ruthie to be his bride.

"Ok mom here is what Martin and I decided about the wedding. We want it in June as a matter of fact we want it June 18th, that is the day that Martin's mom was born. Dad I want you to marry us, Mr. Brewer I would like you to walk me down the isle since my dad will be marring us, I want Mary as my maid of honor, Lucy, Sarah, and Sandy as my brides maids, I know this is going to sound weird but we want Raven and Savannah as the flower girls, and Eric, and Johnathon as the ring boys, Martin has decided that he wants Matt as his best man, Ben, Kevin, and Simon as his grooms men and we want Sam and David to do the seating when the guest walk in. We want to write our own vowels and Martin will be going first, than I will say mine," Ruthie said, "Martin can you go up stairs and check on the twins please, ok now that Martin is gone right after I finish my vowels I am going to sing a song to Martin that tells him how I have always felt about him but he does not know it, dad I would need you to play your guitar, just a steady G, D, C note and mom on the piano just playing a very soft background music."

Martin came back down stairs just as Ruthie finished telling them her plain and told Ruthie that the twins are fine and sleeping but he thought that they needed to call the family members and ask them if they will be in the wedding and if they will do there part. With that being said Annie, Eric, and Beau excused them selves saying that they needed to run to the store to by things for supper. Ruthie did all the calling and talked to all her siblings and they all decided that they would be honored to be in the wedding and play there role.

AT THE STORE

"Oh Eric my youngest daughter is about to get married, she has her own family now, she is such a wonderful mom to the twins. I never imagined being a grandparent to my 17 year old daughters children." Annie replied. Once they were inside the store Annie decided that they were going to have lasagna, she wanted to see if maybe Ruthie was pregnate again and the only way to find out was to make lasagna. See Ruthie does not like it but when she was pregnate with the twins she ate it like there was no tomorrow. "I have a feeling we will be grandparents sooner than expected, call it mothers intuition but I have a feeling that I am right on this one. I was with all of my children," Annie said. "Oh how I think you are right my wife, I just don't want to say anything to them. They are parents now and can make that choice if they want to," replied a smiling Eric.

BACK AT HOME

"Honey what's wrong? You have been sick all morning and again now, I am worried about you. Come Ruthie you can tell me anything," pleaded a helpless Martin, "Oh Martin I think I might be pregnate again, I mean the twins are only 5 months old how are we going to do it?" said a very concerned Ruthie.

After Martin got her to calm down enough they went to the clinic where Sarah worked and as soon as she seen them she walked right over to them and said "come on you guys not again, well lets get you back there and find out again if you are going to make me an aunt once again. You guys are getting Married in 3 weeks and I am so happy but don't you think that you need to slow down I mean the twins are only 5 months now and you might be pregnate again." Ruthie looked up at her with tears in her eyes and replied "come on Sarah its not like we planned this, I just thought about it this morning when I have been pucking for the last 2 months and been tired all the time, we did not plan for this to happen. I wanted to wait till out honeymoon to get pregnate but we cant control the things that God has planned for us, please don't tell anyone no matter what the test comes out Martin and I need to be the ones to tell them if it comes out postive if it is negative than we don't have to tell anyone.

About 25 minutes later Sarah came in wheeling and ultrasound machine and both Martin and Ruthie knew that she was indeed pregnate again. "Well mama lets see how the little one is doing and than I will let you go, as you can already guess yes you are pregnate again, don't worry I am not upset with the two of you," said a smiling Sarah. "Ok Martin and Ruthie if you look real close you can see the baby, OH MY GOD," said Sarah. Martin got the look of worry on his face as he noticed Ruthie's too "Sarah what is it? Is something wrong with the baby, come on Sarah you have to tell us," pleaded Martin. "Ok guys well you have one set of twins at home and you will be welcoming 4 more babies into this world in 8 months. Congrats guys but this is going to be hard," said Sarah, " I will lave you to alone to let the news sink in."

Martin just kissed Ruthie as she cried, "how are we going to handle 4 infants and 2 toddlers? Martin I don't think I can do it. I mean we really use mom and both dad's as it is but come on, I am going to have to take online classes for college now and find a job." "Don't worry baby we will manage it, I already have a job working at the bank making 25.00 an hour so we will be fine it is an 8 hour job,5 days a week, I know we can do it," replied Martin.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: ANNIE WAS RIGHT

Once every one was at Camden's they decided that they were going to eat out side and Annie asked Eric to help her carry the food out but she really wanted to talk to him. " Oh Eric did you see how Martin was acting with Ruthie I just know that they are pregnate again by the way he helped her out of the car and made her sit down on big comfey lawn chair and asked her if she needed anything else." Said Annie. Eric just smiled and said "Oh I know Annie, you can see the look on her face when they got here and they just got back but lets get the food out there before someone comes in here and says that they are hungrey."

Once out side Ruthie knew her mom knew she was pregnate when she seen the lasagna in her fathers arms. "Oh Martin she knows and now I am going to have to tell the whole family," said Ruthie. Ruthie stood up and yelled " hey everyone I need your attention and I need it now. Ok first of all as you all know Martin and I are getting married in 3 weeks but um um um um um um um well we went to the clinic today to talk to Sarah and we found out that we are pregnate, not with twins though…. Martin stood up to finish since Ruthie started to cry, "we are going to be welcoming 4 more babies in to the Camden-Brewer family in 8 months."

The whole family's jaw hit the floor, once every one was out of shock they all congratulated them and Eric was the first to speak "Well guys God works in funny ways, there is a reason why he has allowed you to get pregnate again but I just want to know how your mother and I can help you, we will be here anytime you guys need us and we will love these 4 babies just as we do all of our grandchildren."

Once everyone had congratulated them Ruthie told them all that she was going to bed. She was tired and didn't feel to well. She had an appointment the day after the wedding and she was excited but they all knew she was also scared.

THE NEXT MORNING

Martin woke up to the sound of his wife singing in the kitchen and the smell of bacon. He quickly threw on his jeans and shirt and check on the sleeping twins and made his way down stairs. He snuck up behind Ruthie and started nuzzling her neck which made her jump and throw the bacon back into the pan. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to let you know I was up and when I heard you singing well you know what it does to me," said a laughing Martin. Ruthie just turned around and laid a lip lock on him that made his knees go week and start to buckle on him when they heard someone clearing there throat behind them. "Ok guys and this is how you are giving me 4 more grand babies, now I see why she is pregnate again," said a laughing and smiling Eric.

"Sorry daddy Martin was picking on me and the only way to shut him up in the morning is by kissing him." Said Ruthie. After a 10 minute talk with her dad the rest of the family came into the kitchen and Ruthie served them Breakfast and went up to take a nice hot relaxing shower.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: THE WEDDING.

3 weeks after the news of quads.

Beep, beep, beep, "Come on Ruthie you need to wake up, you are going to walk down that isle and blow the socks of that poor man," yelled Lucy. Ruthie got up and told them that she was going to get into the shower before they headed out to get there nails and hair done for the wedding. Once she was out of the shower she looked in the mirror and noticed that she had a baby bump going on already. They had decided not to find out what they where having since they found out with the twins.

Once down stairs Annie noticed that Ruthie was looking pale and just thought it was her nerves and she blew it off. All the women got into the mini van and drove to the nail saloon. The bridal party got there nails done pink along with their toe nails. Ruthie got her nails and toe nails painted blue to match her bikini. When they were finished with there nails they walked across the hall of the mall and got their hair done. By that time Annie noticed that Ruthie was really pale but still blew it off thinking it was just her nerves. All the bridal party except for Ruthie had there hair up in a ringlet curl that flowed down around there face in the front and wrapped tightly around there head in the back. Ruthie was keeping hers down but in ringlets as well. She wanted Martin to see her with her hair down since she always wore it up around him.

MEETING AT THE WATERFALLS

The wedding party was all there and Ruthie was wrapped up in a robe. She was starting to sweat but didn't tell anyone that she was not feeling good since she was getting married she didn't want to ruin the perfect day. Every one was seated on blankets except for the wedding party themselves. Reverand was standing in the water wearing his swimming trunks and a t-shirt, Martin was standing there in just his swimming trucks. All the grooms men and best man were in swimming trunks and t-shirts. The brides maid and maid of honor were all in one piece suits and Ruthie was in a dark blue bikini. Once everyone was down the isle, Mr. Brewer asked Ruthie if she was ok and ready to go. She told him she was fine and that she was ready to be with her husband.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of the last Camden girl Ruthie Elizabeth Camden, and Martin Aaron Brewer as they prepare to share the rest of their lives together. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I along with all the Camdens," said Beau

"Ruthie and Martin have decided that here in front of everyone today that they would write there own vows to share there true feelings." Ruthie asked that Martin goes first. So Martin please say your vows.

"Ruthie ever since I met you in New York I couldn't think of any other person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with and raise my children with. I know that there will be hard times but in the end we will work it out. You are my soul mate, my other half, without you I have nothing left. Days at work may be hard but knowing that I will be walking into the house to the most beautiful woman in the world will make it all worth while. I love you Ruthie Elizabeth Camden and nothing in the world can change that." Martin recited. He looked up and noticed that Ruthie was crying but was also pale and he started to get worried but didn't say anything because he knew Ruthie wanted to say her vows before they left the alter.

"Very nice Martin, now Ruthie if you would turn to face Martin and recite your vows at this time." Said Eric.

"Martin, Martin, Martin, oh were to begin. When I first met you I feel in love you, when I first talked to you my heart melted, when I first kissed you my knees grew weak, I would not change how we have done things, I stand here before you today ready to become Ruthie Elizabeth Brewer in front of all our friends and family. I would never change a thing about you, I may get upset at night when you are not home on time, or when the kids get on my nerves but knowing that you will be coming home will make my day all the more worth while. Martin Aaron Brewer I love you with all my heart and cant wait to become your wife."

"Very well recited Ruthie now Martin Ruthie has a surprise for you and at this time I will be handing the mike over to my daughter.

" **When times get hard,**

**and you cant go on**

**just remember that I love you**

**and will always be here.**

**Chours: I don't want to spend another night**

**Crying in my sleep**

**Wondering if you will realize**

**That we are meant to be.**

**Nothing in this world,**

**Will take the love**

**I have for you away**

**Nothing will change how I feel about you.**

**Chourse: I don't want to spend another night**

**Crying in my sleep**

**Wondering if you will realize**

**That we are meant to be.**

_**A/N I WROTE THIS SONG PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT.**_

Martin looked at Ruthie and just smiled.

"Martin take this ring and repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed"

With this ring I thee wed.

"Ruthie take this ring and repeat after me, with this ring I tee wed"

With this ring I thee wed.

"Now you may kiss the bride. For the first time in public I know give you Mr. And Mrs. Martin Aaron Brewer," with that Eric dismissed the wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: THE WEDDING RECEPTION

Martin noticed that Ruthie had been pale all day but she didn't seem to want to talk about it. She said that she wanted this day to be perfect so she was just nervouse. Once at the reception hall the wedding party had to wait outside so the DJ could announce them as they all come in.

Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could please have your attention it is my honor to announce that the wedding party has arrived and I will be calling them in.

Introducing the maid of honor and the best man Mary Kinkirk sister of the bride and Matt Camden brother of the bride.

Next we the bridesmaid and the groomsmen, Lucy Kinkirk sister of the bride and Kevin Kinkirk, husband of Lucy and brother in law of the bride.

Sarah Camden, wife of the best man and sister in law to the bride and Ben Kinkirk, husband of the maid of honor and brother in law to the bride.

Sandy Camden, wife of the grooms man and sister in law to the bride, and Simon Camden, husband of the brides maid and brother to the bride.

Next we have the ring boys and the flower girls, Raven daughter of Matt and Sarah Camden and niece of the bride, Savannah, daughter of Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk and niece of the bride. Eric and Johnathon, Sons of Matt and Sarah Camden, nephew's of the bride.

Next we have the parents of the bride and groom. First we have Mr. Beau Brewer father of the groom. Next we have Reverand Eric and Annie Camden, father and mother to the bride.

And making their first appearance in public I am proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Martin Aaron Brewer.

Once they made their way inside Ruthie was in so much pain she didn't know how much longer she could take not telling anyone. Well she didn't have to tell anyone because Martin caught her just as she was fainting and told the DJ to announce that The family members needed to head up to Glen Oak Hospital and fast, he was taking Ruthie up there to find out what was wrong with his wife.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Dr. Turner walked into the room to see Ruthie sleeping now and Martin was sitting beside her bed in the chair that he asked the nurses to bring in. " Mr. Brewer um I don't really know how to say this but she lost all four babies, her body couldn't handle the fact that there were 4 babies in there and if she wouldn't have waited so long we could have saved 2 of them but she waited to long, I am very sorry to tell you this."

"Oh my god why didn't I realize that she needed help before the wedding, Ruthie come on sweetie you need to wake up I have some very bad news to give you. Come on baby wake up." Said Martin. Ruthie opened her eyes and asked Martin " I lost all four babies didn't I? I just didn't want to ruin the perfect day by telling everyone that I didn't feel good. We have waited for this day far to long and well what does not kill us only makes us stronger at least that is what dad always said," replied Ruthie.

Martin went out to get the family and while he was gone Ruthie had started to sing and she didn't notice that the whole family was out side the door just listening to her sing and cry as she knew she lost her 4 babies.

A/N THIS IS A SONG I WROTE YOU MAY BORROW IT BUT PLEASE ASK.

**She said that he would **

**Never come between us**

**But tonight I wonder**

**Can she hold that saying**

**Choruse: Life is nothing**

**But a big black hole**

**I'm falling faster and faster**

**I cant seem to hold on.**

**I thought that I**

**May have really known you**

**But the words that were spoken tonight**

**Made me realize**

**Life is nothing **

**But a big black hole**

**I'm falling faster, and faster**

**I can't seem to hold on.**

**This hole is slowly closing**

**And there is nothing I can do**

**I cant breath because you**

**Left me all alone.**

**Life is nothing **

**But a big black hole**

**I'm falling faster, and faster**

**I can't seem to hold on.**

**Somebody save me.**

The whole family walked in and Ruthie lost it. Three days later they allowed her to go home.


	21. So Long Ago

CHAPTER 21: SO LONG AGO

A/N THE STORY HAS JUMPED 2 YEARS. THE TWINS ARE NOW 2.5. MATT AND SARAH HAD A LITTLE GIRL AND NAMED HER RUTH LYNN CAMDEN

"Honey I'm home," yelled Martin. "Oh sweetheart, mom called and she has invited us all over there for dinner tonight. She said Mary, and Lucy have some big news that they want to share and I think I know what it is but I don't want to say anything because this is there big night," said Ruthie.

Ruthie was looking back to the night that they had the twins and there wedding. It seems like yesterday that I was laying in the hospital trying to push these two miracles into this world and now to think that they are 2.5 and I have been married for 2 years. Martin seen his wife sitting on the couch looking through photos from the last 2.5 years. He didn't want to disturb her but he knew that she needed to get ready to go. He walked up behind her and started kissing her neck which made her jump. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you, I just though I would come in here and tell you that it was time to get ready since we have to go over to your mom and dad's for dinner and it is already 5pm and she said that we had to be there by 5:30pm,"said Martin.

Ruthie made her way upstairs when she looked in on the twins and noticed that they had not woken up from there afternoon nap. She walked over and gave both her babies a kiss on the forehead, and walked into her room to put on a pair of tight jeans and a v-neck shirt that was blue. She walked over to her vanity and grabbed her makeup and put on just enough to tell she was wearing it and was struggling with the curles in her hair when Martin came up and took the brush away from her and helped her come it out.

AT THE CAMDENS.

Once they arrived at there mom and dad's they seen Mr. Brewer and knew that someone was going to make a big big announcment. After about an hour and a half everyone was sitting in the backyard at the picnic table waiting on Lucy and Mary to say what was going on.

"Ok guys Mary and I are just going to tell you our news together so here it goes," said Lucy. "We are pregnate," they said together. Everyone got up and started congratulating them. Ruthie just sat back in her chair and watched as her family were once again happy. Martin walked up and put his arms around his wife and asked her what was wrong. "Oh nothing sweetheart just glad to see them all so happy again," replied Ruthie.

Everyone noticed that Ruthie had slipped into the house and was sitting in the kitchen but no one went after her and Annie looked at Martin and told him "why don't I go talk to her, I know what she is thinking and I may be able to help her out in some way or another, if I need backup Martin I will yell for you." Annie walked into the kitchen and seen Ruthie sitting at the table looking like she had been crying. "Sweetie whats wrong? I mean I thought you would be happy for them and all," said Annie. "Oh mom I am happy for them I just cant help but to feel that should be telling everyone that Martin and I are adding to our family I mean its been 2 years since I lost the babies and I don't want to wait to long to add to our family but I just don't think Martin and I could handle loosing more kids I mean it may sound bad of me but I couldn't take another heartache like that mom, it hurt to much," cried Ruthie. Annie replied by telling her why don't she talk to Martin and see how he really feels. That in due time god will bless them with another baby and that it could be sooner than they think it will happen.


End file.
